User blog:LadyMystery/Creepy Dream people
so I've already did one creepypasta that was inspired by a reoccuring dream that I had as a 5-year-old. The question is, should I do another dream one? there was plenty of unique twisted dreams that I had, and I've got them all saved in my old dream journals that I kept from 7 years old all the way to high school graudation. but I don't want to spam the creepypasta wiki with dream-related creepypastas. people might get bored of them or something. so I'm asking you people your opinion on whenever I should base more creepypastas on my dreams or not... I'll describe some of my dreams in a very brief way, along with the back stories for some of them so you can tell whenever they're good ideas or not. some of the worst dreams I ever had was usually based off real life. that is, the dreams would take place in real-life places. and most of them were usually set in my boarding school. You see, I'm deaf, and as an result I couldn't go to public school in the late 80's to early 90's... there were simply just no support system for educating deaf people in public schools back then. My mom was a single, attractive nurse with two kids in tow. So she pretty much had to work overtime just to support the whole family, so that meant that she couldn't homeschool us. So my mom was pretty much forced to send me to a boarding school for kids who were hard of hearing. This occured while I was still 3 but going on four years old, so you can imagine how she felt about it, espeically when the boarding school was located out in the middle of nowwhere. a place where ANYTHING could happen, accorrding to horror movie rules. :p My mom used to watch horror movies all the time, and she sometimes let me and my brother watch along with her. so in a way you could say I pretty much grew up on them. But anyway, this was the reason why I think my mom was more freaked about sending me there than I was. I remember her crying hardcore as she was standing inside the entrance hall of the school with me. I remember it clearly because back then I noticed that I was the only kid who wasn't crying. The other kids were crying while their parents were trying to consle them, trying to tell them why they had to live here for a while. And here I was, a kid having to consle her own parent! I felt like my mom and I stood out too much, and as an result I felt competely self-conicious for this reason. Anyway, the School wasn't really that bad at all. kind of regular-looking and stuff. however it did have hidden surpises, such as the underground tunnels that connected all the 7 large buildings. The underground tunnels even had underground rooms, some of them hidden unless you knew how to access them.. usually by a hidden panel. However it was always very creepy down there... and sometimes I despised having to go though them in the winter time, when the teachers and staff didn't feel like going out in the cold just to escort us to classes. I still have the photos of my boarding school, so you can see for yourself: Vocational.jpg|The main building where most of the hands-on classes like woodshop took place. Dorm-playground.JPG|the back of the dorms building... where I would play with other kids on the school playground. 2010__33_.jpg|one of the entrances into the tunnels. I always hated this one entrance.. it was always so fucking creepy!! DSC_0727_1.jpg|spooky tunnels. DSC_0791_1.jpg|the worst part of the tunnels. the walls almost seem to close down on you, and I'm not even normally claustrophobic! exit_to_school_and_gym.jpg|This would be the exit to the gym room and the rest of the school building. the one underground room I remember most vividly is the forbbiden room. We all called it that because the adults NEVER let us go near that room for some reason. We would get far as taking a peek into the room before some adult would come along and chase us off. it was always a bright white barrien room with a black wrought iron door on the other end of it. I always wondered what would be so forbbiden about that room and that door. Whenever I asked the adults, their reactions would vary... sometimes they'd be tight-lipped and refuse to tell me anything. And other times, they would just laugh, claiming they've been there and it was always just a storage room--full of anicent junk all the way back from the 1980's. Apparently there was a large manison thing here called old main once, and the "junk" was stuff that used to be in the mansion. They have a mural of it outside on one of the building's walls. here's the picture. as you can see, it used to be pretty swanky looking. seeing the old images of the old main building only fuelled my imagination of what was stored away beyond the "forbidden room". I used to daydream a lot about subjects like that. So yeah, the school was pretty good at fuelling my imagination to the point where it became overactive all the time. Unfounately, it was also good for fuelling some of my worst nightmares. Ack, looking up at my post I went on this rambling tagent about my life without meaning to. I only meant to give you a short brief backstory behind most of my nightmares. ah well. ^^;; But I suppose it's good for illustruating how much this place could easily ispire people in so many ways. Anyway, on to my nightmares that I had often, thanks to this school. I'll keep them brief as much as I can. You know of the nobberagi? They're anicent japanese mythological creatures that's pretty much the Slenderman's ancenstors/great-parents. Anyway, I would dream about those people long before I even knew their name. and when I did learn that they "existed" for other people in some way or form, it honestly creeped me out. There would be this faceless woman waiting for me in the tunnels, sometimes stalking me. You could call her a Slenderwoman, or maybe even Slenderman's mother condisering he didn't even exist back then I think. She would always appear whenever I got to the worst part of the tunnel I always hated in my dream. She would always do things differently each time. Sometimes she just grabbed me and tried choking me to death, and other times she just stalked closely behind me, breathing heavily on my neck despite the fact that she had no mouth or nose to do it with. other times she would speak to me, making creepy cryptic comments like: "You know how each time you always felt like the tunnels were closing on you each time you passed though this part? That was me." other dreams would just have me wander around aimless, looking for hidden rooms and such in the tunnels. sometimes the tunnel floors inexplicably turned into slides, so I would be able to do this in a blink of a eye.. and I would have to compete against other kids to find the best room. every time, I would always be led to the white forbidden room with the black door. Behind me, the entrance would suddenly disappear, and arms would always shoot out of the walls. pretty soon, the room was nothing but a writhing mass of arms and hands trying to grab at me... leading me to the black door. the door would open, revealing nothing but cold oblivion. I would feel like I was being sucked into a black hole. I would fall though the doorway, and I would get this sensation like I was drowing in ice cold water. at this point I would wake up feeling competely cold, despite the fact that my bed was warm and stuff. The second one wasn't always so creepy at the end, though... sometimes it would be competely silly, like a dinosaur was chasing me though the tunnels or something and I had to find a good room to hide from him. and Id try to open the black door to hide in there, only it would be always be stuck... and he'd get me before I was able to open the black door. The worst nightmare creature I ever encontered though, would be this large mass of darkness.. it would come as a black wall of darkness, engulfing everything in it's path. It would deleberately seek out anything to eat. The only defense against it would be a wall between you and it. Glass sometimes worked too.. but the worst part about glass was that you could see the thousands of black inhuman hands clawing at it, trying to get at you. and they spoke telepathically, so they would pretty much scream in a different dozen voices about how you shouldn't run away, they only wanted to make you a part of them. There was that scarecrow thing, but I already did that story. it would be inspired by when I went to visit and live with my mom on the weekends away from school. I think I'll stop here, before this gets any longer. Category:Blog posts